You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile
by Average Hazbin Hotel Fan
Summary: Fanfic about Hazbin Hotel Characters which belong to Vizziepop.Charlie is really upset. Alastor tries to make her feel better.


**Characters belong to Vivziepop. Also some Alastor x Charlie and Vaggie x Angel Dust. Don't judge me. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic.**

Charlie sat on her bed in her room. She was curled up into a ball, softly sobbing as someone came into her room. It was Alastor. He looked very nervous as he strolled over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Hello Charlie. How are you feeling?" he said not facing Charlie. Charlie sniffed and uncurled herself to sit on the edge of the bed with Alastor. Alastor saw that Charlie's eyes we're red and puffy. Further indicating that she had been crying. "I'm still upset about what happened Alastor. I didn't mean to escalate things. I just wanted to help," Charlie sniffed once more as fresh new tears started to leak from her eyes. Al looked at Charlie and dried her tears. He turned and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Come now darling, you know I don't want to see you cry like this," Alastor said smiling at Charlie. "Smile my dear, I bet it will make you feel better. As I always say, you're never fully dressed without a smile." Charlie gave a little grin and dried her tears. "Thanks Alastor, you always know how to make me feel better." Charlie kisses Alastor on the cheek. Alastor blushes and giggles. "Anything to make you happy darling." Alastor and Charlie then kiss each other on the lips.

Behind Charlie's closed bedroom door, Vaggie and Angel were eavesdropping. Vaggie breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, I'm so happy Charlie's okay," Vaggie said as she wiped her forehead. "Told ya she'd be alright," said Angel as he grinned at Vaggie who rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Let's get downstairs before they find out were eavesdropping." Vaggie and Angel walked downstairs to the hotel lobby. They both sat on a couch. "By the way Angel," Vaggie started. Angel turned to look at her. "Hm?" "I just wanted to know how you knew that Al had it under control." Angel smiled at Vaggie. "I knew because Alastor always knows how to make her happy. He has a way with Charlie when it comes to these sort of things. Kind of like me and you. I always know how to make you feel better." "Oh really," said Vaggie as she crossed her arms in disbelief. "Give me an example." "Well," Angel got so close to Vaggie that their noses barely touched. "I know for one that when I serenade you, a goofy smile spreads across your face and you turn red as a tomato." Angel laughed. Vaggie huffed and crossed her arms. "Come on Vaggie, I know you like it." NO I don't!" Vaggie raised her voice in irritation. "Okay, okay, no need to get sensitive about it."

Angel and Vaggie then heard footsteps. They turned and saw Alastor and Charlie coming downstairs arm in arm. "Is Charlie alright?" asked Angel. "She's fine. Was just a little upset as all," replied Alastor nuzzling Charlie's cheek as she giggled. "I'm glad your okay Charlie," Vaggie said. "Thanks Vags. Still a little sad, but I'm fine," Charlie replied smiling at Vaggie. "A little sad?" Alastor said in surprise. "That just won't do. Razzle, Dazzle, a little help?" Razzle and Dazzle (the cute little demon goats from _Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow_) turned on a record player that played _You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile_ by Donald Craig.

They then grabbed microphones and rushed to Alastor's side. "Have a seat my darling," Alastor sat Charlie down as he grabbed his microphone. "Oh Al, you really don't-" "Oh but I really do. I, under no circumstances, will never ever have you upset, not even a little bit," Alastor cut Charlie off. Charlie smiled and decided to listen to Alastor singing. It always seemed to cheer her up. "Hey noble man, hey dapper dan, you both got your style but honey your never fully dressed without a smile," Alastor started singing. Charlie giggled. Then Angel decided to join in as the next verse came. "Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly, they stand out a mile but honey your never fully dressed without a smile." "Oh no, not you too Angel," Vaggie said as she began turning red in the face. Angel laughs and says "Told ya so." "Shut up!" Vaggie yells as Angel and the others giggle. Angel and Alastor then sang the next verse together. "Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row? It's what you wear from ear to ear, and not from head to toe." Alastor and Angel then got really close to the girls and sang in really deep voices, "That matters." The girls blushed deeply. Charlie laughed and Vaggie said while covering her face with her hands, "Jesus christ Angel!" Angel and Alastor then extended their arms to the girls, encouraging them to come and join in. Charlie happily took Alastor's hand. Vaggie, at first, hesitated then eventually took Angel's hand. They then proceeded to dance along to the song while Alastor and Angel sang.

Nifty and Husk watched from the bar. "Aw, isn't that adorable?" said Nifty admiring the sight. Husk looked away in disgust. "Vomit inducing is more like it. Yeesh, get a room!" Nifty giggled and rolled her eye as she kept watching the adorable couples.

**And that's the fanfic. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
